Example Character
THIS PAGE IS A NPC AND JUST AN EXAMPLE PAGE. NONE BUT THE ADMINS MAY EDIT THIS PAGE. Basic Info Age: unknown primary element(s): fire and darkness Relatives: (every relative of Hades in Greek mythology) Race: Archlord Height: Varies Weight: Varies Primary Equip:(the most used item) Helm of invincibility Secondary Equip: (the least used item) Fire emblem Condition: alive Bag (items in your bag can be equiped an dequiped (if an armor, amulet, shoes, weapon, or ring) Philosopher stone x3 speed x3 streangth x3 extreme health x3 mana boost x3 Helm of Invisibility (equiped) Physical Prowess The physical condition of the character. At lvl one the character is allowed to only have four "good" items in physical prowess and the rest must be weak. The categories in this panel are: Intellect: amount of mana strength: power of physical attacks Magical Speed: whether or not it takes a long period of time to use the same spell (if weak it takes a long time if good it takes less) Magical strength: the character's magical strength Speed: the character's speed awareness: how well the character can contact with spirits, the divine around them, see the future, etc. (characters often get this at lvl 2) Durability: how many attacks the Character can dish out the levels are weak: weak good: decent extreme: very good god-like: second strongest Divine: Best anyone can ever get (warning having this level can kill the user if he she is not prepared) spells what spells you can cast (only lvls 5 and above can use elements that they weren't born with and every character can only be born with 2) possible spell count lvl1 = < 4 lvl2 = 2 < 5 lvl3 = 3 < 6 lvl4 = 4 < 7 lvl5 = 5 < 8 lvl6 and above = any amount SPELLS MUST BE BASIC IF LVL 1. For example: fire = uses fire to attack opponent (mana 2 must be added by the admin/founder who is giving the stats ) Ice: uses an ice barrier to protect him or his allies (mana 6) Overdrive A type of spell that can only be cast if the user has half to low health (having an overrive at lvl one means that the user won't be able to use this character for 3 days after registration) (if it can be called off and the character is lvl one the time in which the character can be used after registration is raised by another day) story your character's story stats (this can only be assigned by an admin/founder) Transformation some characters are able to transform into beings of one or two elementsand can only be activated at low or half health(having multiple transformations mean that you have to wait 1 day to use that character) .The max is 3 per character until lvl 5, then it become 6. An example would be: Inferno Mode: This is when king hades uses his dark and fire magic to it's fullest to completely transform into a ravaging beast with + 5 to every stat (lasts for 15 min) Example Caracter